Tear You Apart
by BregoBeauty
Summary: [Song fic] Jackson’s thoughts on Lisa. Can he really go through with the job?


**Tear You Apart**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything related to _Red Eye_!

**Summary:** Song fic Jackson's thoughts on Lisa. Can he really go through with the job?

_Got a big plan, this mindset, maybe it's right  
At the right place and right time, maybe tonight  
And the whisper or handshake sending a sign  
Wanna make out and kiss hard, wait nevermind_

Jackson Rippner stood in the busy Texas airport. He was bored out of his skull as he waited for her. How long did it really take to get from her mother's house to the blasted airport? Sure, it was raining pretty damn hard, but that was no excuse. Their plane was due to beginning boarding at any moment and he had yet to check-in. He sighed and glanced at his watch.

He was just about to give up on her when he saw her breeze in, pulling her carry-on along swiftly as she rushed towards the flight board. She was chatting on her ever-present cell phone at the moment before she hung up.

It was most likely her father that she had been talking too. Good ol' daddy dearest would make him some money tonight. If everything went according to plan, then he would live long enough to move on to the next job.

But could he really leave her alone once he finished?

Following—okay, stalking—her for eight weeks had done him no favors. He had never in his entire career spent as much time on one victim as he had on Lisa Reisert. There was something about her that attracted him.

At least he would not need to act in order to gain her trust.

…_The crush to like  
When she walked in he froze up, leaves it to fright  
_

He was sooo incredibly close to her. He could smell the faint scent of her perfume from his place in the check-in line. Could he really go through with this? Could he force this beautiful creature to make the call? Would he be able to bend her to his will without scaring her away?

Would she cause him to screw up the job?

_An escape is just a nod and a casual wave  
Obsessed about it…_

Meeting her was easy, thanks to that nasty passenger. Lisa trusted him already because of his helpful and cheery personality. But that little bitch was already lying to him.

He hated liars, but he would forgive her in time. He could tell that she was frightened. He let her go, trying not to be pushy. He would let her come back to him.

She smiled at him; he nodded back and watched her walk away, his heart pounding inside his chest.

_It's only just a crush, it'll go away  
It's just like all the others, it'll go away  
Or maybe this is danger and you just don't know  
You pray it all away, but it continues to grow_

He was extremely nervous as he sat at the bar. What if she did not show up? Then what was he supposed to do?

And when the hell had he fallen for her? What the fuck was wrong with him? That was one of the cardinal rules of managing and he was breaking it. What if she liked him back? Could his feelings screw the job up and possibly end his life? All because of one woman?

His mind was clouded with thoughts of her and it worsened as she slid up beside him, asking if the seat was taken.

_…Reservations started to pass  
Whether this was just an evening or a thing that would last_

Talking with Lisa was a piece of cake. He had no problems chatting with her and confirming most of his intelligently gathered information. He never wanted this to end. What if they had truly been strangers, as she believed? What if he was just a businessman with an unfortunate name, not a highly trained, well-paid manager on a job?

He was growing far too comfortable with Lisa Reisert and far too attached. But he could not help it.

_Either way he wanted her and this was bad  
He wanted to do things to her, it was making him crazy  
Now a little crush turned into a like  
And now he wants to grab her by the hair and tell her _

Jackson could no longer concentrate on the upcoming job. She was too damn distracting! She was gorgeous and way too pretty to still be single. Why was that? What dark secrets did Lisa hold?

She was extremely close. What was stopping him from touching her; from grabbing her right then and kissing her like he wanted to? Why was he keeping his distance when he wanted to be closer to her?

Don't forget the job… there's still a job to do…

His cell phone started to ring and it began to fall apart for them both. Whatever they wanted as about to take a backseat as the plan went into motion.

_I want to hold you close  
Soft breasts, beating heart  
As I whisper in your ear  
I want to fucking tear you apart_

Somehow, they ended up in the airplane bathroom. She was a sneaky little bitch, trying to get him into trouble!

Jackson thought that he had gotten past his feelings for Lisa, but being in such a close proximity to her was reawakening the love that the phone call from his cohorts had abruptly ended. He knew in the back of his mind that she had reached her breaking point and she could no longer love him. It was entirely one-sided now, but he did not give a damn.

He could feel every muscle in her body as they twitched and writhed under his weight. She could not stop struggling to free herself, even though his hand was tightening upon her slender throat. He should be kissing that neck, not squeezing it.

He was tormented—emotion told him to go ahead and have his way with her while logic kept pestering him about the blasted job. There would be plenty of time later to play with his prey, according to logic. After all, he had already promised to steal her…

**Author's Notes:**

Okay, that's my first ever attempt at a song fic. Hopefully it's not too crappy.


End file.
